


Fully Charged Attack

by telltaleheart



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Cute, Flirting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25062931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telltaleheart/pseuds/telltaleheart
Summary: Ned loses at video games. Peter is a little shit. Inspired by a fanart linked inside.
Relationships: Ned Leeds/Peter Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Fully Charged Attack

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this art here! https://gibsoncomics.com/post/169527473878/recolored-my-spider-man-homecoming-art-ill-have
> 
> My sincerest thanks to my friend for explaining Soul Calibur to me

Ned was getting frustrated, but he was determined to beat Peter at least once.

Their competition was so heated that Peter hadn’t even bothered to change out of his Spidey-suit, still hanging from the ceiling where he had crawled in through the window. The second he had gotten home, Ned had shoved a controller in his hands. Last minute patrols weren’t going to get in the way of their Soul Calibur VI competition.

Peter had absolutely no right to be as good as he was. Ned’s tongue darted past his lips as he concentrated, trying to regain his footing and land a hit. His efforts ended in vain, though—another round went to Peter, winning him the game.

“Whatever,” Ned said, defeated. “I bet it’s, like, a spidey-sense thing, anyway.”

Peter snickered, pulling his mask up past his nose, leaving his shit-eating grin visible. “Unable to admit defeat?”

“I’m serious, you are superhumanly good at this. There’s no other way you can block me every single time.” Ned started the rematch, choosing a new character: Nightmare. He was going to try a new strategy—hitting Peter quick and hard, giving him no time to recover and block.

Peter shrugged, selecting Xianghua again. “I could just be good, you know.”

“No, not possible,” Ned said with a crooked smile.

Ned started the round strong, miraculously landing a hit in on Peter. He tried to follow through, preventing Peter from recovering.

“Woah,” Peter said, hammering on the buttons in an attempt to gain control of the fight. “Trying something new?”

“Don’t distract me,” Ned returned as he landed hit after hit, working to build up his soul charge and claim the round quickly.

“Oh, I didn’t think of that. Good idea. But how to distract you?”

Peter was wasting time; his health was slowly disappearing as he spoke, and Ned was finally going to win a round. “Doesn’t matter. There’s absolutely nothing you could do to distract me.”

If Ned’s eyes weren’t glued to the screen in intense concentration, he would’ve seen a mischievous smile break out across Peter’s only exposed skin. Peter leaned down from where he hung, inching closer to Ned. He planted a delicate kiss on Ned’s cheek, before settling back like he had done nothing at all.

Ned blinked in confusion, a pink warmth spreading across his face. He faltered for only a second, but it was enough—Peter managed to block, and hit, and soon enough the roles were reversed.

“Shit,” Ned said under his breath, trying to recover the fight. He never regained control, and soon all three rounds went to the beaming Peter.

“I win again!” Peter chirped. “Guess I could distract you after all.”

“Whatever,” Ned mumbled. “Best two out of three.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I love Peter and Ned and hope to write more in the future! :)
> 
> Here's my links if you're feeling sexy: https://telltalehearts.carrd.co/
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at edgarallanpoe-ldancer and my writing tumblr inotherverse (but I honestly hardly ever use it) and uhhhh other places too probably
> 
> Pls pls pls leave a comment I love comments!!!


End file.
